A New Life for Patrick Jane 4
by MissDonnie
Summary: sorry...I'm trying to learn how to put this in chapters correctly...Jane has a new life and Lisbon is about to be a big part of it


Sorry for the delay putting more of the story up. Husband has been ill, has heart problems so I've been a bit busy and concerned about him. Hope the story isn't too bad…but it will get a lot better soon.

I of course to not own the mentalist, and the wonderful characters…guess I need to keep my day job.

/

The following Monday, Lisbon goes and looks out the window of her office, to see what all the excitement was in the parking lot, she heard people walking by the office about something there. She sees a new mustang and Cho standing by the car, Rigby gets into the front seat of the car and takes the car for a drive. She was surprised. Cho hadn't mentioned that he was going to buy a new car, but of course they were not talking much anymore. She heard two women walk by the office door talking.

"Wow that is a great looking car." One woman says.

"And to think it was a gift from Jane. I would like to be his friend, in more than one way." She says and they both walk further down the hall laughing.

Lisbon goes back to her desk and sits down. "So Jane bought the car, well it figures since Cho has been helping him so much, and visited the prison almost every week while Jane was there. No, Jane wouldn't buy the car as a payment for help. If nothing else Jane was a generous man when he wanted to be. Thinking back she realizes how often Jane gave gifts to the team for no other reason than to see the person smile. She missed that smile of his and seeing him every day, but what could she do. She had to stick to her rules, a law was broken. She couldn't just over look it for Jane."

Someone had told her the way to get out anger was to go somewhere alone and scream and shout. She had tried that after she was released from the hospital. She drove to a picnic ground that was empty of people and scream until her throat hurt, but it didn't help. She fell to the ground and cried.

She still felt betrayed by Jane and had written several letters to him, which she never mailed out. The letters were so filled with anger, and she ended up throwing them away.

She needed to talk to her friend, and she had an invitation from him for an open house party that Jane was having to let people see his new home. Thinking about it she knew that would not be a good time, but when would be a good time.

The night of the open house party Lisbon had sit in her car just down the street. Looking at her watch she saw that she had been there for almost four hours, just sitting there. She noticed that people were beginning to leave; Grace and Wayne left together holding hands. She saw a lot of people from CBI leave, some she knew others she didn't know. After a while she looked around and only one car was left now was the time to go in and perhaps the last person would leave. She got out of the car and walk down the sidewalk and up the walk way to Jane's front door and hit the doorbell. After a couple of minutes the door opens and she looks surprised at the man opening the door.

"Agent Lisbon, how nice to see you again." Said the man who was a double for Jane. Nick Fallon and the team had met on a case the team was on at a hotel where Nick was staying. They all kept mistaken Nick for Jane. "Come on in." he opens the door wider for her to come in.

"It's good to see you again Nick" she says as she come in. "Is your wife with you?"

"We separated a year ago, our daughter passed away from a heart problem she had from birth, and we just didn't have anything left to keep us together. Patrick invited me to come out here and work with him as a partner in his new business."

"I'm sorry to hear about your daughter." She says.

"Thank you…I'm on my way out, I'm sure I'll see you again." He yells out "Patrick, you have a new guest here…see you on Monday." Nick gives Lisbon a smile that matches one that Jane would give as he leaves shutting the door behind him.

She looks out around at the living room, which looks so friendly and inviting. There are a lot of glasses and plates on the coffee tables, she walks over to the fireplace and looks at the photos on the mantel. One is of the team at a party a couple of years ago, another one is of her and Jane standing together at the office. She doesn't hear Jane as he comes up behind her.

"It's nice to see you here Lisbon" he says quietly so he doesn't scare her. She turns around to face him, he looks so rested and somehow younger than he was before he shot Red John.

"I'm sorry I am so late getting here." She says noticing the small smile on his face.

"You didn't have to sit in your car all evening Lisbon, I noticed you when you first drove up." Lisbon looks everywhere but at Jane. "Would you like come coffee or tea?"

Lisbon looks at him not sure what to say. "Maybe I should leave, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." She starts to leave, when he grabs her arm and stops her.

Jane takes a good look at her, she is much thinner than she was when they worked together, and the dark circles under her eyes showed how much sleep she was losing. He was worried about how she looked, and knew that he wasn't the only reason she looked this way.

"Please stay…let me get you some coffee and we can talk."

"I would like that…." She says, trying to smile.

"Have a seat and I'll be right out." He walks out of the living room. Lisbon walks into the dining room; the table is covered with all types of food and dessert left over from the party. She walks back and sits down on one of the two couches. She takes some deep breaths trying to calm down her heart. Jane comes into the room carrying a tray with cups on it; he puts it on the coffee table in front of her. He picks up the cup of coffee and hands it to her, and has fixed a cup of tea for himself. He sits down on the couch across from her. She has a sip of the coffee.

"Thank you, this coffee very good." She says and sits the cup back down.

It is quiet for a couple of seconds, and they both talk at the same time, saying "How are you doing?"

Jane smiles at her and motions for her to continue.

"You look good Jane, and I hear that you have a new business…Cho told me a little about it. Nick said he was also working with you."

"I do jury consulting work with law firms here in California; I have five firms, and a new one signing a contract next week that keeps us very busy. I knew that Nick was looking for something new and he has joined me as a partner. We are looking for another person to join us since our business keeps growing." He puts his cup down." Cho tells me that the CBI was getting some very hot cases."

"A few, and Grace is back with us, so that really helps. It's good having her back."

"She looked good when I saw her tonight, she was here with Rigby, and I always thought they would make a great couple. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you that.

"I would have to be blind not to notice. Hightower has talked to them, nothing to happen on work time, but it is hard to ignore those looks they give each other during the day." Lisbon says.

Jane notices that she almost has a smile on her face. Somehow he wishes that he would have been the one to put the smile on her face. They are both quiet for a moment, Lisbon stands up quickly.

"I should be going, I just wanted…." She stops talking.

Jane stands up; he notices how she is shaking and is very unsure of herself, starts for the door. Jane has never seen an unsure of herself.

"Lisbon why did you come here?" he says quietly. He knew it wasn't to see how he was, something was deeply upsetting her. All he wanted to do is help her, if she would let him.

"It was a mistake…I shouldn't have come to see you." She says trying not to look at.

Jane moves closer to her "You know I'm sorry for hurting you when I took care of Red John" he says hoping that was all it would take to have her look calmer, but it seemed to upset her more. Tears were in her eyes and he could tell she was having a hard time controlling herself.

"I know you are Jane, I'm not angry at you anymore. The first week after…I was angry and couldn't even focus my thoughts. Then I lost myself in my work during the day. At nights, most of them I don't even remember." With that said she starts crying, her hands are covering her eyes. Jane takes her in his arms and holds her. She is shaking and her sobs are breaking his heart. He leads her to the couch and sits down with her, still holding her tightly.

I don't know what to do Jane; I am so ashamed of myself. I never thought I would ever have this happen to me." She sobs even more and is scaring Jane. What could be so bad to make Lisbon do this, not his brave Lisbon who could handle most problem face on?

She has stopped the sobbing, but is still crying as she whispers "I'm going to have a baby".

Jane looks surprised this isn't what he expected to hear from her. He wasn't sure what to say. She looks up him and fresh tears come down her face. She moves away from his quickly, putting her hands in her lap, looking like a child who knew she was in trouble.

"How is the father taking this information?" he says wondering if it was somebody he knows.

With that question she starts shaking again and gets up to rush to the door. Jane goes after her and stops her. She turns to him and shouts out "I don't know his name, or even what he looked like."

He notices how pale she suddenly got and grabs her before she passes out. He picks her up and takes her to the couch and lays her down. He grabs a small throw blanket from the end of the couch and covers her. All he could think of was she raped, is that why she looked so thin, so different then the Lisbon he knows and….loves?

She moans and opens her eyes, and sees him looking at her. "How are you feeling my dear?"

I'm sorry….it's been a difficult time for me, finding out about….about my condition." She looks at the concern on his face. "You thinking I was raped…but it wasn't that way Jane. The day you were beaten in jail, I was so worried that you would die. I wanted to be there for you, but I couldn't…I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I did see you at the hospital for a few minutes; I couldn't stay so I went to a bar close to the hospital. I had been drinking a lot, sounds like my dad, trying to forget things."

Jane sits down on the couch across from her, and looks at ease, but his body was in turmoil. She sits up slowly and sits on the edge of the couch. I was so stupid that night, this guy starting talking to me. I didn't even know his name. I remembered him, a motel room…in the morning when I woke up I was alone. She looked at the floor not looking at Jane; she wasn't even sure why she was even her telling Jane.

"Are you going to keep the baby? You still have time to make that decision."

"No, I'm going keep the baby, I went to a clinic when I found out, but I left before I could talk to anyone. I couldn't get rid of this baby like it was something I could just throw away. I guess I could give the baby up to a good couple looking for a baby, I guess it would be the best thing to do…part of me wants to keep the baby, I'm not getting any younger." She stands up and starts pacing "I don't know what I'm going to do. Every morning I wake up sure of what I should do, but when I go to bed at night I'm so confused as what is best."

She stops pacing and looks at Jane, what he must think of her.

"I'm sorry Jane; I shouldn't have come over here with my problems. I just didn't have anybody to talk to. You were my best friend…" Jane stands up and goes over to her, taking her in his arms and draws her to his chest. He rubs her back in small circles.

"I'm still your best friend my dear, and as I said once, I'll always be there for you. For now I want you to stay the night in my guest bedroom, your too tired to drive and we'll talk in the morning." He kisses her on the forehead and leads her to a bedroom, opens the door and turns on the light. He sits her on the bed and leaves, returning in a few minutes and hands her some of his PJ's to wear.

"I know they are too big for you, but you'll be more comfortable sleeping in them. Go into the bathroom, wash your face and change your clothes. I'll get you some warm milk."

Jane leaves the room shutting the door, Lisbon sighs and stands up grabs the PJ's, a short time later she comes back out of the bathroom, there is glass of milk on the night stand and the bed has been turned down. She was so tired all she wanted was a good night sleep, one she hadn't had in a long time.


End file.
